The New Employee
by MrsBigTuna
Summary: This takes place after the final scene in the Season two episode, Conflict Resoultion. I am a HUGE fan of Toby's, so enjoy! Review PLEASE!


Disclaimer: I own nothing… The Office, the characters, nada. Not in anyway affiliated with NBC.

The following events happen after the final scene in the Season 2 episode, "Conflict Resolution". I'm a HUGE fan of the character Toby, so give me back some feedback and I hope you enjoy. Also, this is my first attempt at fan-fiction, so feedback is essential.

After putting the ream box filled with Dwight's complaints on a shelf in the warehouse, he made his way upstairs. Exasperated by yesterday's events, he heads his way back to the annex. Before doing so, he makes some quick chitchat with Pam.

"Hey Pam. How's it going?" He playfully drums his fingers on her desk. He smiles, trying to hide his lingering frustration.

"Hey Toby. I'm alright. How are you?" She politely smiles back

"I'm ok." He looks around seeing if the coast is clear. "Hey, have you seen Dwight?

Taking back by his request considering the previous day's events, she couldn't help but stifle a giggle. "I think he's in Michael's office. You want me to get him for you."

Seemingly relieved, he turns to leave. "No, thanks anyway. See ya later."

Pam noticed Toby holding a large bag with a box inside. She couldn't make out what it was; not wanting to pry, but curiosity got the best of her.

"Hey--- what's that?" She pointed to the bag, with a smile smirk on her face and one eyebrow raised.

"What's what?" Caught off guard, he followed her gaze and smiled to himself. "Oh, this?" He lifted the bag a little to show it better. "Just something I picked up from the warehouse." He gives a little chuckle and turns to leave again.

Pam seemingly disappointed that he didn't tell her what it was thought it best to drop the subject. With Jim gone for the better part of the day at a doctor's appointment, there wasn't anyone to talk to. Before she could ask Toby something else, the phone rang. "Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam. Sure, I'll transfer you." Putting her hand of the receiver, she waved and said goodbye to Toby.

Toby said goodbye to Pam and made his way to the back. As he walked toward the annex, the one person he dreaded to see more than Michael, Dwight, stopped him.

Taking a deep breath, Toby faced the inevitable. He spoke in his usual monotone, "Hey, Dwight."

Dwight gave Toby a once-over, convinced that he could take him any day of the week. "Toby." He strolled closer to Toby, proving once again that his height and overall strength was far more infantile to his own. "Going off to destroy _more_ malfeasances or are you gonna do your _job_ and finally send those files to the special file in New York?" Looking at the camera, he gave a little chuckle at his own ribbing.

Toby, trying to avoid any sort of confrontation and realizing that Dwight was still under the impression that such file existed, made his way around Dwight. In the same monotone voice, "Yeah, sure, whatever." He walked faster until he found refuge in the annex.

Toby, having escaped the wrath of Dwight, was finally able to set up his equipment that he got from the warehouse. Just as he was opening the box, his other least favorite person decided to chat.

Kelly was leaning over the _partition_ of Toby's cubicle, looking rather displeased. "I can't believe you wrote down what I said to you about Ryan! How many other complaints have you written down, you jerk?"

Toby, knowing that he couldn't get out of this question, and also knowing that ignoring her will only upset her more, made a mental note to destroy her complaints as well. "Nothing, nothing else." Looking at the camera, he rolled his eyes.

Kelly, seemingly satisfied, "Good. Well, make sure you won't anymore." Looking almost hurt, "I thought we were friends."

As Toby turned around in his chair, not noticing that the camera was still on him, he mumbled, "You thought wrong."

Kelly, not hearing his snarky response, sat back at her desk, to Toby's relief.

Toby, finally having a few moments alone, opened up the box that was inside the large bag. The object was rather large and bulky but was still small enough to fit in the bottom drawer of his desk. Before putting the object in the drawer, he got a marker and wrote something on the front.

As the camera guy sees all of this take place, he decides to found out what the object is.

To the camera… 

"Since my recent tactics for conflict resolution have seemed to fail, and the special file in New York has been revealed as non-existent, well, to most people, I had to find an alternate. He works for Corporate. He's reliable, and trustworthy and never complains. He's name is Bob and I think he's going to work well with the rest of the team. Hey, look. He's made a special appearance."

Toby picks up the shredder from the bottom drawer, with the name "BOB" on the front panel. A sheepish trace of a smile is seen on his face.

THE END


End file.
